1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated system for loading and unloading containers, particularly large beverage containers, from rack storage.
2. Disclosure Information
The handling of returnable beverage containers, particularly heavier containers such as 5-gallon, blow molded, spring water jugs, presents a challenge to the designers of processing equipment because the weight of the containers fluctuates between a few pounds for an empty container to 45-50 pounds for a full container. Needless to say, the handling of full containers by human operators is a very demanding task, particularly at the high unit handling rates required to service modern filling equipment.
Conventional container handling systems have most often been sized to handle the heaviest containers, e.g., containers that are full. Unfortunately, such heavy duty equipment presents a significant challenge to robotic handling equipment designers because more robust container handling devices tend to have much higher weight, and greater weight requires more expensive structural componentry, including the robots to which container handling end effectors are mounted. The present system uses a combination of separate universal handling devices capable of handling both full and empty containers, and dedicated low unit weight handling devices, used solely for empty containers, to decrease machine cycle time and allow the use of reasonably sized material handling robots for the purpose of shifting containers between shipping racks and production facilities.